Seseorang
by Irinaa27
Summary: Terkadang, Karamatsu hanya perlu dipeluk, diberitahu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan menikmati keheningan bersama salah satu saudaranya. Agak mustahil untuk hal itu terjadi sih.


_Terkadang, Karamatsu hanya perlu dipeluk, diberitahu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan menikmati keheningan bersama salah satu saudaranya. Agak mustahil untuk hal itu terjadi sih._

———

Semua orang pasti punya yang namanya hari buruk. Hari dimana kamu merasa semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik, dimana kamu merasa kesepian, dimana kamu merasa tidak berguna. Hari dimana kamu perlu ketenangan dan kasih sayang dari orang terdekat.

Karamatsu tengah mengalaminya sekarang. Beda dengan kebanyakan orang biasanya, ia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk bersandar.

Ia memang punya lima saudara kembar, tapi bukan berarti mereka semua peduli tentang hal yang ia alami sekarang.

Saudaranya yang paling kecil, Todomatsu, memang dulu dekat sekali dengan dia. Sekarang? Jangan ditanya lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali Todomatsu tidak mengakui Karamatsu di hadapan teman-temannya.

Ah, Jyushimatsu memang bisa dibilang baik kepada Karamatsu, tapi dia baik terhadap semua orang. Lagi pula, dia sendiri tidak percaya kalau saudaranya yang satu itu bisa menghibur harinya. Saudaranya yang selalu tersenyum ini memang unik dan seperti berasal dari dunia lain.

Sepertinya agak sia-sia ya kalau bicara tentang Ichimatsu. Saudaranya yang sangat pendiam itu selalu berkata-kata tajam terhadap Karamatsu. Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa banyak Ichimatsu main fisik dengan Karamatsu. Didorong Ichimatsu dari jembatan dan pulang luka-luka juga sudah biasa. Kalau menulis tentang kekerasan apa saja yang telah dilakukan oleh Ichimatsu kepadanya, mungkin sepuluh novel pun tak cukup.

Choromatsu...? Dia itu memang bisa dibilang satu-satu adik kembarnya yang menurutnya paling mandiri dan bertanggung jawab. Terkadang Karamatsu mengagumi adik kembarnya yang satu itu, tapi kalau untuk dihibur? Tidak, rasanya tidak.

Karamatsu juga tidak bisa menaruh harapannya pada satu-satunya kakak yang ia punya, Osomatsu. Kakaknya yang satu itu selalu tidak serius dan hobinya main panchiko dan mencuri uang adik-adiknya. Sekilas, Osomatsu memang terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang tidak becus, tapi Karamatsu tahu kalau kakaknya itu merupakan sosok kakak dan pemimpin yang baik di dalam. Namun, kita sedang berbicara tentang Karamatsu. Tidak, ia tidak akan memilih Osomatsu dan Osomatsu tidak akan mau juga.

Orang tuanya? Sudah cukup dengan stress karena harus mengurus enam anak laki-laki dewasa pengangguran. Tidak juga harus ditambah dengan masalah kecil Karamatsu.

Kesimpulannya? Memang tidak ada. _Sudah, menyerah saja._

Lagi pula, bukannya Karamatsu tidak bisa mengurusi hal itu sendirian. Dia sudah biasa sendiri kok.

Meskipun begitu, rasanya Karamatsu lama-lama capek juga. Ia hanya perlu dipeluk, diberi tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan menikmati keheningan bersama. Hanya itu yang ia perlukan.

Ia tidak meminta untuk ditinggalkan saudara kembarnya karena malu dengan teman.

Ia tidak meminta untuk ditemani bermain baseball dan berlarian di lapangan.

Ia tidak meminta supaya saudara-saudaranya untuk mati saja.

Ia tidak meminta saudara-saudaranya untuk mendapatkan kerja.

Ia tidak meminta saudara-saudaranya uang untuk bermain panchiko.

Karamatsu hanya perlu seseorang untuk bersandar.

Hanya itu. Tidak lebih.

Ia selalu memberikan yang terbaik, semua kasih sayangnya kepada saudara-saudaranya. Apa yang ia dapatkan?

Kasih sayang juga? Tidak, tidak pernah.

Dia capek. Karamatsu capek.

Dia capek harus menghadapi hinaan saudaranya.

Dia capek harus menghadapi kata-kata menyakitkan dari saudaranya.

Dia capek harus memakai topeng penuh bunganya di hadapan semua orang.

Dia capek. Karamatsu capek. Benar-benar capek.

Akan lebih baik kalau ia bisa tidur tenang. Tanpa gangguan siapapun. Lebih baik lagi kalau ia tidak usah bangun lagi—

Tidak, tidak.

Karamatsu, apa yang kamu pikirkan?

Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya semakin kuat. Matanya mulai terasa panas.

Oh, serangan paniknya kambuh. Sejak kapan? Ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Mungkin sejak tadi, sejak awal, sejak ia memikirkan hal ini secara tiba-tiba.

Ia mulai merasakan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan cepat. Apa ia gemetaran? Sepertinya iya. Karamatsu tidak tahu. Ah, napasnya, napasnya. Semakin pendek dan cepat.

Oke, Karamatsu, tenang, tenang. Kamu bisa melewati ini.

Karamatsu berusaha sebisanya untuk mengatur napasnya kembali, setidaknya itu yang paling penting sekarang.

Tarik.

Tahan.

Embuskan.

Tarik.

Tahan.

Embuskan.

Tarik.

Tahan.

Embuskan.

Hal itu ia lakukan terus-menerus. Ia mulai merasa napasnya lebih teratur beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Jantung Karamatsu seperti berhenti sesaat saat ia mendengar suara kencang dari pintu depan.

Osomatsu. Itu sudah pasti Osomatsu.

Karamatsu memejamkan matanya.

_Tolong, tolong, Kami-sama! Jangan biarkan Osomatsu pergi ke halaman belakang! Biarkan dia ke ruang tengah saja!_

Karamatsu tidak tahu harus berbuat apa kalau ia sampai dihampiri salah satu saudaranya, apalagi Osomatsu, di saat-saat seperti ini. Jangan, jangan, jangan—

"Hee, Karamatsu di sini rupanya?"

Karamatsu bisa bersumpah kalau jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak kali ini.

Cepat-cepat, Karamatsu memakai kacamata hitamnya—ia harus selalu siap sedia di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Heh!" Karamatsu mulai mengeluarkan pose andalannya. "Merupakan sesuatu yang mengherankan kamu menghampiriku, _Brother_. Apa ada sesuatu yang janggal dan menusuk hatimu sampai-sampai kamu mencari bantuan saudaramu yang paling—"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Osomatsu memotong ucapan Karamatsu.

"Aduh, duh, duh!" Osomatsu berseru sambil memegang dadanya. "Iya, iya! Astaga, harus banget ya kamu menyakitkan begini? Aku kan baru pulang!"

Sebelum Karamatsu kembali berbicara yang tidak-tidak lagi, Osomatsu buru-buru memotong.

"Apapun lah itu, aku minta duit dong!" Osomatsu mengeluarkan cengiran kekanak-kanakan khasnya. "Kamu kan saudaraku yang paling baik hati, Karamatsu. Nah, bagilah kepada kakakmu satu-satunya ini!"

Kalimat itu sebenarnya tidak jarang ia dengar, apalagi dari kakak kembarnya itu. Namun, kali ini, badannya kaku ketika mendengar hal itu. Hatinya mencelus ketika kata-kata itu dikeluarkan. Ia jadi merasa seperti seorang anak yang tidak jadi pergi ke taman bermain.

Perasaanya campur aduk saat itu. Marah, kesal, marah, sedih, kecewa, marah, marah, marah, benar-benar marah—

Osomatsu malah salah memilih waktu untuk berbicara lagi. "Hm? Kamu kenapa sih, Karamatsu? Jangan bilang kalau uangmu habis! Ah, terus untuk apa aku susah-susah mencarimu—"

"Diam."

Osomatsu kaget mendengarnya. Kamu bisa melihatnya membatu sesaat mendengar suara adik kembarnya yang pertama itu. Tak sampai tiga detik, ekspresi Osomatsu sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Ah, apaan sih kamu, Karamatsu? Ini pasti salah satu usahamu untuk terlihat keren kan, Ka—"

"Aku bilang diam!"

Di saat itu, Osomatsu melihat adiknya itu mengangkat kepalanya. Hanya kemarahan yang bisa terlihat di wajahnya. Hanya itu yang terbaca dan itu membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

"Apa?" tanya Karamatsu setengah membentak menyadari Osomatsu terus menatap ke arahnya. "Gak punya uang? Ke mana uang yang kamu curi dariku tadi pagi, hah?"

Karamatsu benar-benar tidak peduli lagi. Semua yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah untuk marah, marah, marah. Ia marah.

Ia tahu Osomatsu yang mencuri uangnya tadi pagi. Ia tahu Osomatsu akan memakainya untuk bermain panchiko. Ia tahu Osomatsu akan menghabiskannya tanpa pikir panjang. Ia tahu Osomatsu akan meminta uang kepadanya lagi. Ia tahu.

"Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu itu, Osomatsu?! Otakmu itu kenapa?! Kok gak pernah dipakai, hah?!"

Semakin lama ia mengoceh, semakin cepat napasnya, semakin cepat detak jantungnya.

"Kenapa sih kamu tidak bisa berpikir dan menutup mulutmu itu sesaat saja?! Kenapa—?!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Karamatsu berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti. Detik selanjutnya, Karamatsu terjatuh. Seolah-olah kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya kembali.

Osomatsu kaget, tentu saja. Ia buru-buru berlutut di samping Karamatsu.

"Kara—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak," potong Karamatsu, "tidak, tidak, tidak!"

Osomatsu dapat merasakan tubuh adiknya gemetar hebat. Air mata adiknya menggenang. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Pertama, adiknya tiba-tiba saja marah-marah di hadapannya. Sekarang ia malah seperti ini?

"Tidak, tidak." Ucapan Karamatsu yang pelan di antara napas pendeknya itu menarik perhatian Osomatsu. "Kamu tidak seharusnya mendengar itu. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku seharusnya tidak—"

Perkataannya terhenti lagi. Osomatsu jadi takut kalau-kalau adiknya itu kesulitan bernapas.

"Karamatsu, kamu harus—"

"Tidak! Seharusnya kamu tidak melihatku seperti ini!" Karamatsu menepis tangan Osomatsu dari pundaknya kasar dan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Osomatsu.

"Pergi."

Osomatsu terdiam mendengar kata itu. Ekspresinya menjadi tidak bisa dibaca.

"Tapi, Kara—"

"Aku bilang pergi! Pergi!"

Napas Karamatsu yang pendek-pendek itu tidak menghambatnya untuk kembali berteriak pada Osomatsu. Kedua matanya itu tajam menatap sang berbaju merah sebelum mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sebaiknya kamu per—"

Ucapan Karamatsu berhenti ketika ia merasa ada dua tangan yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ia sontak memberontak.

"Apaaan sih—"

"Karamatsu."

Ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Osomatsu saat itu tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah. Bukan sesuatu yang akan sering kamu dengar. Karamatsu saja menghentikan berontakannya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut.

Laki-laki itu mempererat pelukannya terhadap Karamatsu. "Menangislah."

"Hah?"

Karamatsu jelas-jelas bingung ketika mendengar perintah Osomatsu, terlebih lagi tindakannya. Sebentar, sebentar, ini Osomatsu kan? Bukan halusinasinya saja kan?

"Menangislah. Aku tahu kamu perlu itu."

"Tidak!" bantah Karamatsu. "Siapa bilang?"

"Aku." Balasan dari Osomatsu itu cepat dan tegas. "Jangan berpura-pura."

Karamatsu bisa merasakan emosinya kembali. Ia bisa merasakan amarahnya mulai naik mendengar perkataan Osomatsu. "Memangnya kamu tahu apa tentangku, hah?! Lebih baik kamu urusi saja saudara-saudara kembarmu itu!"

"Saudara kita," balas Osomatsu, pelukan belum dilepas, "dan kamu adalah saudaraku."

Karamatsu kembali diam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya di pelukan Osomatsu.

Ketika keheningan melanda mereka, Osomatsu dapat merasakan tubuh adiknya gemetar pelan. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara isakan.

Osomatsu menghela napasnya lalu mulai mengelus-elus rambut Karamatsu pelan. "Akhirnya kamu nangis juga."

Mendengar kalimat itu, tangisan Karamatsu malah semakin kencang. Begitu pula dengan elusan Osomatsu yang terasa semakin menenangkan dan pelukan yang terasa semakin nyaman baginya.

Setidaknya ada satu. Satu orang. _Seseorang_.

———

_Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis mereka berdua. Maafkan kalau masih rada kaku gitu ya. :((_

_Aku sendiri juga gak tahu banyak tentang panic attack, jadi ini berdasarkan apa yang kudapat dari internet. Jangan sungkan-sungkan buat kasih masukan dan pendapat soal ini._

_Humm, mungkin fict ini bakal aku translate ke bahasa Inggris karena emang lebih rame Inggris sih._

_Yah, akhir kata, terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca! Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya!_

_**-Irinaa**_


End file.
